


【鼬佐】囚禁（下）

by Alimi1125



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimi1125/pseuds/Alimi1125
Summary: 首先恭喜你点对地方了
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 22





	【鼬佐】囚禁（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 首先恭喜你点对地方了

这一切都不在鼬的预料之中。

鼬打从最初就不认为自己能骗得过佐助，他把他愚蠢的弟弟抓起来羞辱，目的就是加深佐助的仇恨。日渐虚弱的身子和模糊的视线使他清楚自己撑不到太久了，他得让佐助极快成长起来。

仇恨促使人进步，而被灭族仇人凌辱的佐助一定会更恨他，这样一来佐助便能在他离去前成长到能保护自己的程度。

鼬本来就有这样的打算，刚好佐助自动送上门来了，还是带着他不认识的男人过来，他怒火冲天的同时仍保持理性，索性顺着自己愤怒的情绪，将计就计利用佐助的行为表现出“扭曲的爱”来刺激佐助。

刚惹火了某个人就被抓起来，再愚蠢也能猜得出是谁吧，可是佐助居然没能识穿他的身份，这已超出他的预料。

那针对忍者绳索只是用来吓唬人而已，只要把查克拉集中于手腕再用尽全力撑开，即使是再弱的下忍也能松开绳索。

假若佐助认出了他，绝对会大喊着他的名字，拼命地摆脱困境。可是他没想到佐助居然连一次尝试都没有，就认命似的放弃。

在鼬的角度看来，要是佐助真的没有认出他的话，那就是在任凭一个陌生男人为所欲为，鼬又回想起佐助亲吻别人（只有脸颊）的情景，心里的火烧得越旺起来。

于是，佐助在不知情的情况下就被鼬扣上了不知廉耻的帽子。

他的弟弟，佐助纯洁得就像一张白纸，能轻易地染上不同颜色，但这样的佐助却已经被他以外的人彻底染污。他付出一切守护的佐助将不属于他，他再也无法控制佐助的思想，不能阻止佐助做任何他不希望的事。

甚至佐助如同此时此刻一样，为了讨好别人而主动含着对方的昂挺，他也无法制止。

鼬的双眼拉满血丝，他半勃的阴茎被柔软的唇瓣贴着，再被湿热的口腔小心翼翼地包围，他天真无邪的弟弟，宇智波佐助，正跪在他的胯下为他口交。

佐助卑微地低头，轻轻吮吸口里的硕大，接着把那话儿吐出来，侧头在饱满的龟头上印下亲吻，然后像小孩子舔棒棒糖一样用舌尖舔舐柱身，再重新把它含在嘴里。

鼬低下头就能见到佐助的脑袋前后晃动，舌头粗糙的表面碾压阴茎下方，被唾液沾湿的性器显得更是肿胀。

他能看出佐助在努力地含得再深一点，但老实说佐助的技巧并不好，牙齿不时会碰到，也做不出深喉这样高难度的动作，可谓是十分的生涩。这样正正显示出佐助是初次做这种事，鼬有点庆幸地想。

可他随即就被怒火再次攻心，一想到佐助会为一个不认识的人口交，他就怒不可遏。嫉妒如同大火般烧灼他的脑袋，他用力扯住佐助沾满汗水的头发，强迫对方抬起头，并径直顶到佐助嘴里的最深处。

佐助闷哼一声，他感受到嘴角要被撑到撕裂的痛楚，以及被顶到喉咙所带来的呕吐感，鼬正在气在头上，见到他这副模样大概也不会心生同情，佐助心想，被胶带遮盖着的眼睛被顶得浮上一层水雾。

前方的那股低气压越发越严重，佐助也顾不上不适，只能慌乱地继续。用什么方法也可以，他只想尽快让鼬消气。

他回忆起鼬从进来的一刻开始就一言不发，平常的挑衅及侮辱性语言都不讲了，只是长时间保持沉默。要不是感受到身上持续性的剧痛，佐助几乎就认为鼬在这空间里消失了。

当下心一凉，他这才发现自己已经离不开鼬了，得不到鼬的拥抱时，他心里总是不充实，听不到鼬的声音时，他会感到不安，就连感受不到鼬施加给他的痛楚时，他都会不知所措。

他是多么的爱鼬，快乐也好痛苦也好，爱到沉溺于兄长给予他的一切，他已经完全病了，病得无可救药，佐助感叹地想。

方才的不适经已烟消云散，嘴巴也被磨得麻木，佐助冷不防又被顶了一下，喉间溢出一声呜咽，他心里念着鼬的名字，紧紧地含住性器吞吐起来。

佐助贪婪地嗅着鼬身上的体味，把鼬的一切透过气味牢牢记在心中，舌上带腥的甜味无时无刻提醒着他，他正被兄长操着嘴巴，这是他做梦都没有过的事。

这么美好的事，他几乎就要错过，差点就失去了他最重要的人。此刻，失而复得的感觉让佐助弯起眉眼，眼角却渗出一滴泪水。

鼬看不到佐助的表情，他毫不怜惜地揪着佐助的头发快速挺动，将一切无法诉之于口的控制和占有欲通通发泄在这场性爱中。

比起快感，他更享受的是对弟弟的征服感。他简直想把佐助永久捆绑在身边，让佐助永远只能对他做这种事。因为他无法接受，也决不会允许心爱的人背叛自己。

他低吼一声把精华射进去，在口腔里留恋般停留了一会儿才把软下来的阴茎抽出来，但怒气却并未有随着射精的过去而减下来，鼬未等佐助喘息就单手掐住对方的脖子。

窒息感从喉咙涌上脑袋，佐助透不过气来，被磨得红肿的小嘴微微张开，精液在嘴角流下来，“啊……”

“佐助君，你刚才不是很享受的吗？现在怎么这副表情？”鼬慢悠悠地说，轻飘飘的话语传入佐助的耳朵之内。

鼬再用膝盖抵住佐助的硬物，让粗糙的衣物摩擦到对方的阴茎，可是感受到快感的佐助反而越渐痛苦起来，“呀……”

“我不仅想把你绑在身边，还想占有你，把你变成我的物品……这也是，佐助君想要的吧……”

鼬的语气染上一丝苦涩，声音也渐渐沉下去，他就像个得不到玩具的小孩一样，话语里都透露着失望。

佐助竭力张大口，争取一点儿呼吸的空间，然后回应他说：“……嗯。”

鼬愣住了，接着狠狠地盯着佐助说：“宇智波佐助你疯了！是不是谁这么对你你也不会反抗？”

“鼬……”佐助软软地呼唤道。

那瞬间，空气仿佛被凝固了，佐助感觉到脖子上的手猛地颤抖一下，松开了。他跌坐在地上，遮蔽视线的胶带被暴力地撕开，佐助眨眨眼适应光线，只看见鼬看着他要杀人的眼神。

佐助看出来鼬的内心有多么慌张，他露出一个计划通的笑意，舔去嘴角的一丝精液，“鼬……不，哥哥，我记得你的味道。”

正因为是哥哥，所以他才不会反抗。

END


End file.
